


Moving Forward

by Fuggu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Art, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuggu/pseuds/Fuggu
Summary: "His eyes were tired, but not just physically; he appeared to her to be mentally drained as well. She felt drawn to him for some reason. An odd pull that made her want to comfort him."Guzma feels completely lost since the end of Team Skull. He yearns for comfort and support. Someone to understand him.Levia... well, she needs help catching a Wimpod.*reupload/edit of previous work*





	Moving Forward

 

          Guzma shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and stared at the moon wistfully. It was late at night and he was nowhere near home and that’s how he prefered things. The past couple weeks had been extremely taxing, but he was too wound up to sleep tonight. He slowly meandered past the motel on Route 8, glad that no one was out at this time of night to give him dirty looks. He frowned and knitted his eyebrows together at the thought. Frustrated, he kicked a rock and reached up and tugged on the hair at the back of his head a bit. Slumping his shoulders, Guzma let out a deep sigh.

 

         Plumes was beyond furious with him for disbanding Team Skull. All the grunts were destroyed and begging him to reconsider. After what happened, he realized that the team wasn’t safe anymore and it would never be the same again. It was for the best. For everyone. But no matter what, he still felt like shit. He needed to stop thinking about these things and relax for a while. He released his hair and perked up when hearing some odd noises as he passed by the rocky shore just south of the motel.

 

          “N-no, come back!” He frowned again at the distinctly feminine voice and slowly began to make his way down to the alcoves. He heard a thumping noise followed by a very frustrated sounding ‘fuck!’. He saw a girl on her hands and knees, peeking into one of the tiny caves, ass in the air like she was presenting it to the whole island. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

          “The hell you doin’, girlie?” His voice must’ve startled her because she smacked her head on the roof of the cave and scrambled out, now back pressed to the wall and on her ass. She began stuttering out an answer, looking very uncomfortable and nervous when he held up a hand to stop her. “Look, Team Skull is done, I’m not gonna hurt ‘cha. Chill.” She gave him what he could only assume was a confused look.

 

          “No-no! I mean- I’m sorry. I don’t know what Team Skull is; you just scared me...” She frowned and scratched her arm a bit. The woman stood and began gathering her things. Guzma just stood there, mildly irked that she hadn’t answered his question.

 

          “Hey.” Her head snapped up at his harsh tone. “You botherin’ these lil guys?” He gestured to the Wimpods peeking out of the alcoves around her. She jumped slightly and shook her head.

 

          “No! No, I wasn’t trying to at least!” He gave her a hard stare as she rubbed her arm nervously. She hurriedly pulled out one of the many sketchbooks she was carrying with her and split it open to show him, walking closer and holding the book out to him. He took it gently and flipped through a couple pages. “I.. I’m contracted through a publishing company. I draw diagrams and anatomy references of different Pokemon for college textbooks and stuff.” She watched as he continued to flip through the pages until he settled on one with various profile and body sketches of a Heracross. She listened as he hummed softly. “I still need to do Wimpod and its evolution, but I’m no good at catching these guys,” she explained with a frown.

 

          Guzma nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer and returned the book to her, his previous suspicions completely dissipating. “Nice drawin’s you got there.” He almost found himself offering to help her out, but bit his tongue. He scratched the back of his head as he watched her adjust her bag and apologize again before making her exit. He didn’t watch her go, eyes glued to the spot she was previously standing in. He tugged on his hair gently before quickly pacing after her.

 

          “Wait,” he called once he spotted her nearing the motel. He caught up with her and was able to see her more clearly now in the street light. She had a deep purple mess of hair thrown into a bun that sat atop her head, some stray hairs hanging loosely at the sides.. She was pale and had a bit of dirt dusting her face. Guzma noted that she was chubby, with thick thighs and nice hips. He bit his cheek and pushed down the desire to grab them. The shorts she was wearing made it difficult for him to halt those thoughts, however. “I could uh, help you catch one of em.. If you want?” He instantly regretted saying anything, hearing how awkward his voice sounded. He cursed himself internally and continued to wonder what he was doing here. “Used to do it a lot as a kid…”

 

          Her big blue eyes lit up and her face split into a wide smile. Guzma’s mouth went dry as the look of pure joy overtook her features. Joy directed at… him.

 

          “You’d do that?” His stomach churned as she grabbed his hands. “Thank you so much! I’d… I’d really appreciate it.” She calmed down a bit seeing the look he was giving her and released his hands. “I’m Levia.” She took a step back to give him some room. “And you are…?”

 

          He stiffened as she looked him over and prayed that she wouldn’t realize who he was. He stood at least a full foot taller than her and even with his baggy clothes, Levia could tell he was in decent shape. The ivory hair on the top of his head was tousled and chaotic while his black undercut looked clean and orderly as did the small amount of hair growing on his chin. His eyes were tired, but not just physically; he appeared to her to be mentally drained as well. She felt drawn to him for some reason. An odd pull that made her want to comfort him.

 

          “Guzma,” he answered quietly. “It’d be better to look for ‘em in the afternoon than this late at night.” She nodded at him, glancing towards the alcoves again, not wanting to tell him that she had been out there since 11am.

 

          “Could you meet me here sometime tomorrow?” Did he have anything important going on tomorrow? Duh, of course not. “Unless you’re busy, that is.” They’re eyes met and he shook his head.

 

          “I’ll be here.”

* * *

 

          The sun was already high in the sky when Levia rolled out of bed… and onto the floor. Yawning, she sat up and looked around her cluttered motel room. She had been working nonstop since she had gotten to Akala and it showed. She hefted herself up off the ground and headed to the bathroom, clumsily bumping into the door frame on the way.

 

          “Sleepy, sleepy…” She undressed and started the shower. “Always so sleepy.”

          Guzma was sitting at the edge of the water when she arrived. He cast a glance her way before looking back out towards the ocean. He had shed his jacket and shoes, opting for just his white tank top and pants (which he rolled up to his knees).

 

          “I hope I didn’t make you wait too long,” he shook his head and got to his feet, stretching. He wasn’t about to tell her that he spent the night here. In the light of day, she was able to see that he had matching tattoos on both of his forearms and it appeared that he had something large on his back. His tank top rode up as he extended his arms towards the sky and despite her best efforts (none actually), Levia’s eyes were drawn to the happy trail that was exposed. Before he noticed, she ripped her eyes away and began digging through her bag. God, he was so fine.

 

          “It’ll be best if you chill over there,” Guzma began, scoping out the area and rubbing the back of his neck. “Wish we had-” Levia cut him off by thrusting a bag into his chest, which he grabbed instinctively.

 

          “I got fooood,” she continued digging. “And Poke Beans!” She smiled at him as she held the bag out in front of her. Guzma looked between her and the beans and the bag in his hands at least 3 times. She gave him a small sheepish smile before taking the bag back. “Let’s eat some breakfast before we start.”

 

          “It’s past noon, girlie, I hope you didn’t get an omelet.” He raised an eyebrow when he was handed a tin foil wrapped package. It felt heavy and warm in his hand.

 

          “It’s a burrito.. I didn’t know what you liked, so I got a little of everything on it,” she smiled at him again and he swore his heart skipped a beat. Food too? He didn’t deserve this. What was he doing here? Helping this girl and pretending he isn’t a complete piece of shit?

 

          This is exactly what his dad had told him. Doesn’t matter what he does now, no one is going to trust him again. No one wants him around. He was worthless and pathetic and a sad excuse for a person. All he’d ever done in his life was be selfish and hurt others. According to his dad, his mom cried every day after he left. How could he have left her… Left her with him of all people. Even when he had good intentions, things still when awry. Team Skull… Aether… Lusamine… She had told him that he was strong. She encouraged him to lead his team and work harder towards his goals. He thought she was different, but she ended up being just like his dad...He was going to vomit. Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to-

 

          “Guzma.” Her voice was soft and soothing. He became aware of her hands on his wrists, gently pulling them away from his hair. His eyes focused to see Levia staring at him in worry. His hands clenched and unclenched painfully, but he felt as if he didn’t have control of his rigid body. “It’s okay… Here,” She moved his hands to her hips. “I’m squishy, so squeeze me all you need to.”

 

          It felt to foreign to touch another person. How long had it been since he’d even had a hug? He squeezed her sides a few times and forced himself to relax his shoulders. He felt her hands slide up his arms and rest on his biceps. He closed his eyes tightly and began to do his deep breathing exercises. He counted backwards in his head and relished in the quiet praise that Levia was giving him. When the static in his brain dissipated and he opened his eyes again, he almost expected her to be gone. To be a figment of his imagination. He suddenly became aware of how exhausted he was.

 

          “C’mon, let’s relax and eat.” She pulled him down next to her and crossed her legs. “You can have my grilled cheese if you don’t like burritos.”

 

          “Ah.. Thanks.” Guzma didn’t exactly know what to say. Whenever he had a meltdown in the past, everyone just allowed it to happen. He was sure it scared the Grunts. He didn’t even realize it was happening…

 

          “Of course! I mean, who doesn’t like grilled cheese?” Guzma grabbed her wrist as she was about to dig back into the bag.

 

          “No, I-uh,” He released her arm and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “I meant thanks for uh, calming me down and shit…” He felt bad, making her have to deal with his bullshit.

 

          “Oh,” she laughed lightly. “Panic attacks are brutal. They’re different for everyone, I’m just glad that my method worked. No need to thank me.” Not the answer he was expecting. Can someone really be that understanding? Levia pulled out the food again and frowned at it.

 

          “Wait… so did you want the burrito or not?”

* * *

           It didn’t take long for Guzma to feel like himself again. The day consisted of him grabbing a Wimpod and holding it at different angles for Levia to sketch out. It took a whole lot of Poke Beans, but one Wimpod finally gave in and allowed it to be gently rotated for the better half of 5 hours. She also managed to get a couple sketches of a Stufful in during her trip to the PokeCenter to get some dinner for the both of them. They watched the sun dip beneath the horizon before heading back towards the motel together.

 

          “Do you live around here?” Her question caught Guzma off guard. He tensed and looked at the ground. “I haven’t really seen any houses, but I’m staying at this motel for a few days…” she trailed off as his expression turned sour.

 

          “No,” he said shortly. “I don’t live near here.” He felt a pang of guilt at the harshness of his tone. When he looked at her again, she had a thoughtful expression and reached her hand out to him. He stared at it like it would burn him before returning his eyes to hers.

 

          “If the trip is long, stay with me at the motel!” Her bright smile made his stomach begin to churn again.

 

          “Pretty trusting, ain’t cha?” Well, it beats travelling back to Melemele at this time of night or getting a motel himself. He slowly walked passed her towards the motel, stopping to see if she was following, which she was. “Get yerself into some shit that way.” He almost laughed. Those kind of warnings were usually given about getting tangled up with someone like him. He shook those thoughts away. She didn’t seem phased as they fell in step together. She hummed softly.

 

          “I’ll be fine,” she reassured him, “I know how to handle myself.” He wasn’t sure about that after seeing how clumsy she was today. They fell into a comfortable silence. “I’m in this one!” she unlocked one of the rooms and pushed the door open for him. Upon entering, he noticed a clutter of paper all over the furniture and floor.

 

          “Oh!” she squeaked before hurrying to gather them up. Silently, he assisted and looked at the pages in his hands. All detailed drawings of various Pokemon on the island and some he’d never seen before. Some of the pictures were outlined and colored while others were scribbled out. “Sorry, I’ve been here for a couple days and I’m a bit messy when it comes to my paperwork…” He handed her the stack, watching her cheeks glow red as she averted her gaze. He felt the corners of his mouth perk up. She was a cutie.

 

          “S’not a prob, girlie,” he told her before taking a seat on the couch and stretching out. “I’ve lived in some pretty shitty places.” Her tarnished clothing drew his attention. “Jeez, how do you get so dirty?” She followed his gaze and attempted to brush off her shorts. Guzma was somewhat hypnotized at how her thighs jiggled when she did so. He swallowed hard and forced his eyes back to her face.

 

          “Haha, yeah, I should probably clean up,” she responded sheepishly. “I hope you don’t mind?” Guzma shook his head and waved a hand at her dismissively as he checked his phone. He had a couple messages from his mom asking when he was coming home. It was from hours ago and he wasn’t going to reply anyway. He looked back up to see Levia pulling her shirt over her head.

 

          “Hey-hey-hey! What’re you doin?!” He stood, alarmed and confused. What was with this girl? Once the shirt was off and in her hands, she gave him a quizzical look and frowned. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she made a small squeak-like noise.

 

          “Oh, I’m sorry!” She quickly put her shirt back on, but backwards. “I figured the head shake and the hand thing meant you didn’t mind! I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable!” He just stared at her dumbfounded. Make HIM uncomfortable?!

 

          “Yer cool with just strippin’ infront of strangers? You fuckin’ crazy?” He ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, _no_ , I don’t mind, I guess I just didn’t expect a show,” he replied, feeling wary. She reached for her shirt again, looking at him for approval. She slowly pulled it off after he nodded awkwardly at her. His cheeks heated up as he looked away. He had gotten a nice look at her tummy and was resisting the urge to touch it. It’d probably be even softer than her hips…

 

          “We aren’t really strangers anymore, are we? Besides, I grew up with a lot of siblings…” she began pulling her shoes and socks off before unbuttoning her shorts. “Nudity is nudity, to me. I’m assuming neither of us have anything we both haven’t seen before.” Guzma frowned, but had to agree. He’d seen his fair share of random nudity back at Po Town, but he felt more like a parent there, scolding his children for running around without clothes and telling them they’d catch a cold. “Its respect, boundaries, and consent that matter the most.” The tone of her voice made him look up. She met his gaze, but looked away. “You seem like someone I can trust!” She covered quickly, laughing awkwardly. He walked closer to her, stopping a foot or so away.

 

          “Did someone hurt you?” The question made her ears ring. She walked towards the bathroom and he had to look away from her now underwear clad ass, loving the way it jiggled with her thighs as she walked.

 

          “Do you need to shower too?” She asked, purposefully avoiding his question. He shook his head and then realized she couldn’t see the motion.

 

          “No, I’m cool. You pushed me in the ocean, remember?” he watched her disappear and heard the water turn on. “... What’re you doin’, Guzma?” he asked himself with a frown. He kicked his shoes off near the door and shoved his socks in them. He threw his jacket over the chair and laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. “You got no idea what you’re doin’…” he whispered to himself. He shut his eyes and listened to the shower noises until he began to doze off a bit.

 

          “Guzma... “ He made a small noise and wrinkled his nose. “Guzma?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and blinked his eyes open. Levia stood before him in a big t-shirt for some band from Kanto. Her hair was down and still dripping a bit. She was illuminated by the light from the bathroom, but the rest of the room was pitch black.

 

          “Mm, whu?” He sat up slightly and leaned on his elbows. “‘Sup?” He rubbed his eyes and cracked his shoulders a bit.

 

          “You gonna sleep here or do you wanna come to bed?” Come to bed? Come to bed?? That woke him up a bit more. Dude, what was with this girl for real? Almost reading his mind she added “I don’t mind if you don’t mind. The blankets here suck and I get cold anyway. But don’t feel obligated!”

 

          “You… you sure?” He sat up completely and scratched the back of his head again. When she nodded, he rose to his feet and took a few tentative steps towards the bed. He watched in confusion as her eyes lit up and she energetically flicked the rest of the lights off and practically leapt into bed. He could barely see her eager expression as he laid down next to her.

 

          He pulled the blankets up to his chest and faced away from her, planning on keeping his distance for her comfortability. He felt the pillow under his head begin to wiggle a bit and before he knew it, Levia slung her arm over his side. Was she… _spooning_ him??? He tensed slightly waiting until her wiggling to get comfortable subsided. He tried to calm his racing heart, closing his eyes and leveling his breathing. He felt her fingers graze his lower stomach where his tank top rode up, sending his heart into overdrive once again. Her fingers left little tingles wherever they touched. She sighed softly.

 

          “...Guzma?” Hearing her say his name so softly almost made him shiver. “Thanks… for helping me… and staying here with me… I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.” He swallowed hard and shook his head.

 

          “Nah, you’re fine, girlie…” This was the most intimate he’d been with anyone in months. “Just not used to it, is all.”

 

          “I used to travel so much for work… It got really lonely. It was fun at first, meeting new people and getting to fool around, but it got to the point where meaningless sex just made me feel worse… Now that I’m home, I feel… out of place. And alone, I suppose. It’s… nice to lay next to someone…” Guzma felt for her. He moved his hand to cover hers and squeezed it. That was the last of the conversation until they fell asleep.

 

* * *

           Light began to filter in through the flimsy motel window blinds causing Guzma to stir. He bunched up his shoulders slightly and groaned. He didn’t exactly want to wake up, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he slept rather well, which was uncommon. He quickly became aware that, despite the state that he had fallen asleep in, he was now spooning Levia. She was peacefully curled against him, her back pressed to his chest. She was using one of his arms as a pillow and the other was under her shirt and flattened against her abdomen. His hands twitched. Her tummy was so soft, he couldn’t help himself from squishing it gently. She let out a tired giggle and began wiggle around, her bare legs intertwining with his. He let a small grin pull on his face and continued to squish her plush skin.

 

          “Stooop,” she giggled. “I’m really ticklish…” Levia’s voice was quiet and thick with sleep. She stretched, pressing her rump right onto Guzma’s morning wood. He jolted, letting out a short gasp and grabbed her hips reflexively. That woke her up. Her heartbeat quickened as he nestled his erection between her cheeks and moaned breathlessly, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Levia soon found herself being hastily pushed away from the body behind her.

 

          “I-I’m sorry- I didn’t-” She sat up and watched Guzma scramble into a sitting position and scoot to the end of the bed, looking panicked. “You just- and your ass- it’s just really-” He covered his reddening face with one of his hands.

 

          “Its okay, its okay!” Levia smiled at him softly and moved to the end of the bed with him. “It’s just my butt.” She reached up and pulled his hand down. He didn’t want to look her in the eyes, but forced himself to. “Besides, I’m the one that put it on you,” she laughed, squeezing his hand.

 

          Guzma’s pounding heart began to slow as Levia scooched back up to the head of the bed. She flopped back down, grabbed the blanket, and rolled up into it. He watched her struggle to sit up in the blanket bundle and flail around. Fixing her with an odd look, he scooted back towards her and pulled her into a sitting position. Did she really not care that he just wedged his meat in her buns??

 

          “...What are you doing?” Guzma rubbed the back of his neck and thought again that maybe staying here was a bad idea. She was definitely an odd one. He rested heavily on the headboard and watched her wiggle . She turned and looked at him like it was obvious.

 

          “Duh,” she shimmied around and fell backwards onto Guzma’s lap. “I’m a Kakuna.” His mouth twitched as he held in a laugh. Levia sure was strange, but, fuck, she was adorable. As much as he tried, he couldn’t help but grin down at the girl.

 

          “You look more like a banana to me,” he laughed. Her eyes got wide and her mouth became an ‘o’. He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck again. Was it something he said?

 

          “Peel me!!” Her eyes were full of determination. His eyebrows knitted together. Did he hear her correctly?

 

          “Scuse me??”

 

          “You gotta!!” She rolled off his lap and pulled the rest of the blanket to cover her head.

          God, what had he gotten himself into? With an amused sigh, he got up from the bed and stood on the other side of the room. When Levia peeked out, mildly disappointed, he took off in a full on sprint and launched himself onto the bed. Surprisingly, it didn’t break. She squealed as they wrestled and he pulled the blankets away from her body.

 

          Soon they were in a heap, laughing and panting. Guzma’s heart soared. He missed being able to relax and laugh. This is how things were at some point towards the beginning at of Team Skull. Goofing around and just having a good time. Guzma rubbed his jaw, realizing that it hurt because of how much he was grinning. Levia was sprawled out on his stomach, but once she caught her breath, she lifted herself up and plopped down on his lap, straddling his hips. They stared at each other quietly for a minute or two.

 

          “What do you want to do today? My work isn’t due until Thursday and I only have a two more Pokemon to work on.” Guzma slid his hands up her thighs and she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. His hands felt rough and weathered on her supple skin.

 

          “What ya got left?” When she opened her eyes, Guzma was looking at her with flushed cheeks. She stared at his mouth and bit her lip. She swore she heard him breathe in sharply. They locked eyes and she placed her hands under his tank top and pushed it up a bit.

 

          “Only Wimpod’s evolution and Crabrawler…” Her fingers danced over his skin, exploring and feeling the fuzz of his happy trail. His stomach was soft, but not as squishy as hers. Her hands kept traveling higher up, stopping periodically to trace the scars she found on her way.

 

          “Y-yeah? I got…” Levia felt Guzma’s grip tighten on her thighs and he gently pressed his hips up against hers. His eyes fluttered closed and he relished in feeling her hands on him. How long had it been since he had been intimate with another person? God, too long. He opened his eyes and gazed up at her. Her chubby cheeks were dusted with red and her blue eyes were half-lidded, examining every inch of his torso. Her deep violet hair was mussed and frizzy from sleep and their roughhousing. He couldn’t help thinking that she was the most captivating thing he had ever seen. His breath hitched once her fingers passed over his nipples, but suddenly she stopped.

 

          “Do you…?” She pushed his shirt up all the way and grinned. “Oh gosh, you do!” Levia was pleasantly surprised to see that Guzma’s nipples were pierced and gingerly touched the steel barbell through the left one before moving her hand back to the hair that lightly covered his chest. He sat up on his elbows and looked down at his torso, as if he didn’t know he had them either. He shrugged.

 

          “Yeah, I got ‘em done when I turned 18…”

 

          “Do you know what this means?” She leaned forward on his chest and touched her nose to his. He stared at her wide eyed and shook his head gently. She push up off of him and tore her shirt off. “We match!”

 

          Guzma felt like he was going into cardiac arrest as he watched her full breasts spring out of her shirt. She had perfect pink nipples the size of a silver dollar. Sure enough, there was a horizontal barbell right through both delicate buds. His head began to spin and he took a deep breath.

 

          “Doll, you’re gonna be the death of me,” She frowned as he scrubbed a hand down his face. He stole a glance at her underwear. Did they have little Gastlys on them?

 

          “Mm?” Levia frowned and tilted her head to the side. “Do you not like them?” She was definitely going to be the death of him. She gently grabbed his wrists and brought his hands up to rest on her breasts. Her skin was so smooth, but he felt her nipples begin to harden on his palms. He gave them both an experimental squeeze, listening to her hum contentedly.

 

          “N-no…” He swallowed thickly. “That ain’t it at all. I-”

 

          The abrupt ringing of the motel phone sliced right through whatever mood was created and made the two jump. Levia clumsily clambered off of Guzma’s lap and picked up the receiver.

 

          “Hello?” Guzma fell back onto the bed, covering his face and groaning. What the fuck was he doing? What the fuck is going on? He decided he needed a shower... A cold one.

 

          “Okay, thank you! Of course, buh-bye,” Levia nodded her head and hung up the phone. They had told her that she was late to check out of her room. Oops! When she turned back to the bed, Guzma was gone. She heard the shower running and sighed. Guess it’s time to get ready.

* * *

          The sun had stretched to its peak in the sky and began to droop. The air cooled down, causing people and Pokemon alike to venture out of their homes and enjoy the evening.

 

          “No, no! Guzma! Catch him!” Guzma stumbled over his feet and launched himself forward, throwing his arms around the lustrous body of the Crabrawler that Levia had been sketching. She giggled in delight as he hefted the pokemon off the ground and carried it towards her.

 

          “This thing is so heavy,” Guzma grunted, trying to stay balanced as the Pokemon in his arms flailed.

 

          “I’m almost done! Turn to the left a little... Yeah, stay riiiight there,” Levia began furiously scribbling, hoping to wrap her notes up quickly so the pair could go get some food. “Okay, now you can-”

 

          Suddenly, Guzma got struck with a hefty blast of water, causing him to get knocked onto his back, dropping the Crabrawler in the process allowing it to scurry away. “Leave that girl alone, punk!” Alarmed, Levia shot to her feet and faced the person that has assaulted Guzma. It was an angry looking man with a Pelipper by his side. Guzma sat up groggily and rubbed his head. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to stop being thieving!”

 

          “Hey, dude! What’s your issue!?” Pissed, Levia stalked towards the man and fished a Pokeball out of her bag. “He was helping me!” She stopped barely a foot away and glared up at him. “Did you come looking for trouble? Because I’ll give it to you!”

 

          Fixing her with a disgusted look, he shoved her away from him. “You associate with this scum?”

 

          “Don’t touch me!” Levia reeled her arm, ready to defend herself without the aid of her Pokemon, but Guzma’s fist collided with the man’s jaw first, almost out of nowhere. Guzma hissed and shook his hand out, muttering a curse under his breath. The pair shared a look and took off in a mad dash before the man got back to his feet.

 

          Levia called out her Xatu and asked it to teleport them home.

 

* * *

 

_Goddammit, Guz, why do you have to be such a fuck up? Even with good intentions, they will only ever see the bad. They’ll only ever see all the shit in your past. It doesn’t matter how much good you do or if you even left everyone alone for the rest of your miserable, pathetic life. You will always be known as Guzma, the criminal. Guzma, the criminal. Guzma, the criminal. Just off yourself already! Why do you keep bringing shit into everyone’s life? You’ve never been good for nothing and you’ll never be good for nothing. She only talked to you out of pity. She is just being friendly. She just feels obligated to put up with your dumb ass. None of this is real. Nothing is real. It never was. It’s all in your head! Stop, stop, stop, stop._

 

          Guzma squeezed his eyes shut. The hands on his arms felt real. The voice telling him to calm down sounded real. The swelling in his chest as the voice told him how good he was doing certainly felt real. He tried to steady his breathing. He tried to relax his hands as they clenched around his hair.

 

          “Good, good,” she cooed. “I’m right here, you’re doing so well.” She pulled his hands away and rested him on her hips once again. Her skin felt so nice as he dug his fingers into it. Guzma opened his eyes and stared into hers, suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly, as if she would dissolved into thin air. “That’s it…” He felt so cold, but everywhere she touched, warmth bloomed. It wasn’t just a physical sensation, it was indescribably engulfing and intimate. He became acutely aware of the noises he was making. His heart drummed rapidly in his chest and he was desperately gasping for breath. His body was rocking back and forth… When did he get on the floor?

 

          “Fuck…!” Before he could stop them, tears began overflowing his eyes, cascading down his cheeks and being soaked up by Levia’s shirt.

 

* * *

           It took awhile for Guzma to calm down, but Levia was able to coax him into doing deep breathing exercises with her. When his tears subsided and his emotions began to even out, his head was rested on her lap as she idly played with his hair and hummed a gentle melody. He tried to focus on the sensation, her fingers tenderly untangling the knots and her nails running along his scalp. Despite this, he just was unable to quell his guilt and anxiety.

 

          “I’m sorry,” Guzma croaked. He cringed at the crack in his voice and shut his eyes. He felt so tired and his eyes felt impossibly heavy. “I shouldn’t have…” The words were caught in his throat. He shouldn’t have what? Punched the guy? Slept in her bed? Agreed to help her? Ever even talked to her?

 

          “Guzma,” her voice was gentle, as always. He felt his chest tighten again. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m not upset.” When he opened his eyes, she was looking down at him. She smiled gently and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. He moved into a sitting position and faced her. Levia placed her hand on his cheek and smiled wider when he leaned into her touch, only pulling away when she heard her stomach grumble. “Oh.”

 

          Guzma laughed lightly, and honestly, it made him feel good. “Hungry?” Levia sheepishly nodded before stretching her arms and getting to her feet. Guzma rose too, momentarily checking his phone.

 

          “What's your food mood?” Levia asked, poking the skin that was exposed when got to his feet and stretched as well. He frowned, he didn’t want to go out to eat somewhere for fear that the incident from earlier would replay.

 

          “Wait, where are we?” Guzma scratched his undercut and took a look around at the sparsely decorated living room. There was a loveseat, a tv, and some bookshelves. That was about it, really.

 

          “My apartment! Err, Malie City if that’s what you meant,” Levia said, shrugging. “I haven’t been here much since I got it, so it’s pretty empty still… But I shouldn’t have to leave much for work anymore, so it’ll become more homey soon!” She put her hands on her hips and looked around. “Needs more cheese, if I’m being honest…” Confused, Guzma decided to ignore that part and return the topic at hand.

 

          “How about pizza?”

 

          “The perfect amount of cheese!” She pumped one fist in the air and Guzma got a glimpse of her right hip where the shirt rode up. There were bruises there. His heart sank. Bruises from him. He reached out to her before she had the chance to prance into the kitchen.

 

          “Wait,” she watched him curiously as he kneeled down and pushed her shirt up, examining the bruises that adorned both of her hips. He could easily make out his fingers, especially where his thumb would have been. He sighed heavily and rested his forehead on Levia’s stomach, his hands on the sides of her thighs. “I’m-”

 

          “Don’t.” Guzma didn’t look up at her. “I’m fine, I promise. I’m not upset or in pain or anything. You didn’t mean to do it.” She tapped his chin gently and smiled as he slowly met her eyes. “It’s okay. I mean it. I understand that it isn’t that easy and you can’t change the mindset that was molded by your parents in one day, but I’m here for you, Guzma. If I didn’t want to be, I wouldn’t.” He closed his eyes and pressed a few gentle kisses to the bruises on her skin, apologizing in his head(and then apologizing for apologizing). He couldn’t help the smile on his lips when he heard her giggle and warn him about how ticklish she was.

 

          She sank to her knees and held his face in her hands before bringing their lips together for a tender kiss. Unsure at first, he hesitantly kissed her back, loving the feeling of her lips on his. He soon pushed all of this worries aside and completely devoted himself to it. The feeling of their mouths moving together instantly caused his dick to grow hard. He groaned as she gingerly pressed her hips to his. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and began to pull him backwards.

 

          He made a surprised noise as they toppled over, but settled in nicely between her legs. He wasn’t sure if he enjoyed this or her on top of him more. Levia broke the kiss and began to trail her mouth along his jawline. He let out a ragged moan and pushed his face into her neck.

 

          The idea of pizza forgotten by both.

 

          He still wondered what the hell he was doing, but… it didn’t seem so bad anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like the picture I drew of Levia and her Xatu as well! Lemme know what you think!


End file.
